The BTT Takeover BotB
by FarRarAway
Summary: Battle of the Bands AU with the BTT as social outcasts. Francis just wants to stick it to those Red Alliance bastards that kicked him out, Ainara (fem!Spain) thinks it would be fun to be famous, and Gilbert isn't sure he trusts the world... or his feelings.


_**I've wanted to do this for forever... Now probably wasn't the best time to start, but I was violently tackled by inspiration and I had to write**_ **at least** ** _this much. I'm not sure I have the time to work on three fics at the same time, so this is technically a oneshot._**

 _ **It's a given I don't own Hetalia, but double whammy! I super don't own the song the BTT preform in this either. It's called I Can't Go On by Bayside. If you've got the time, check them out. Bayside is one of my favorite bands.**_

 _ **Fem!Spain is Ainara Fernandez Carriedo.**_

* * *

"So, let me get this straight; you three want to enter Battle of the Bands?" Lovino folded his arms and raised a quizzical eyebrow at the trio in front of him.

"Oui." Francis confirmed.

Lovino gave a long suffering sigh and leaned back in his office chair, "You do realize... that you actually have to be good to enter, right?"

"Would you just sign us up already?" Gilbert bit out irritably.

"Si. Gilbert is right. We wouldn't have come if we didn't think we had what it takes," Ainara agreed cheerfully.

Lovino snorted, "Come on, guys. I've heard you play; you don't have any lyrics... or a decent lead singer. Instrumental pieces will not get you anywhere here."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. We have a song." Francis countered.

Ainara chirped, "With lyrics and everything!"

"All right, I'll bite. Which one of you losers wrote it?"

Francis and Ainara answered cheerfully in unison. "Gilbert!"

Lovino turned his piercing gaze toward Gilbert, who had crossed his arms and was staring grumpily at the floor. "Him?" Lovino asked, pointing. Francis and Ainara nodded. "This guy right here?" He asked again, disbelieving.

Ainara's brow furrowed, "Si, Lovi. Gil is actually a very good writer when he tries. You shouldn't judge his skills before you've heard the song."

"Don't call me Lovi, dammit!" Lovino raged, standing up from his office chair red faced and pointing threateningly at the three of them. "You three caused enough trouble last year!" He turned to Francis, " _Especially_ you! Did you really think I'd let you enter after the fiasco you caused? It was a disaster."

"I made a mistake! Please understand; Lovino, I have to prove to the Red Alliance that I can do this!" Francis begged.

Lovino glowered and shouted at them angrily, "So, this isn't even about the music? It's about revenge?!"

"No!" Francis and Ainara yelled together.

Lovino glared at them and mumbled irritably, "Man, you two are really on point with that surround sound."

Ainara was practically groveling at his feet, "Lovi! Please listen to Gilbert's song; he has talent! You won't regret it."

Lovino turned toward Gilbert. "All right bastard, do you have anything to add to this pleading party?"

Gilbert shrugged, "It's whatever."

He turned back to the other two with a raised eyebrow. Francis rushed to cover his indifference. "He is definitely excited to share his music with you," he assured him.

Lovino folded his arms and glared at them for almost a full minute. "You aren't going to leave, are you?"

Ainara and Francis shook their heads.

He was silent for another full minute. "Ugh. Fine. Equipment's over there," he gestured lazily to the corner of his office where a few guitars, mics, a drum set, and a bass sat just waiting for hopefuls like Francis, Ainara, and Gilbert to demonstrate their talent.

Francis and Ainara were ready in seconds, they waited anxiously as Gilbert trudged over to the microphone with his hands in his pockets and a sour expression on his face.

Lovino reclaimed his seat and looked on in boredom. He was completely ready to tell them they sucked, to get the hell out of his office, and that they owed him for wasting his time.

Gilbert slung a guitar over his shoulder and positioned himself. He gave a brief look at Ainara on the guitar next to him and Francis at the drum set. They nodded their encouragement and he began to play.

Gilbert strummed a single lonely note and sang in a haunting gravelly voice that resonated with sincerity:

 _I can't go on_

 _Deflate the air from both_

 _Of my lungs_

Francis and Ainara joined his melancholy guitar, solidifying the sound and bringing the song up to it's steady beat.

 _Fears one by one_

 _Followed me home_

 _And became reality_

 _I'm a failure_

 _I'm a freak_

 _I'm a chip on your shoulder_

 _The last thing you need_

 _Shudder, earth quakes at the thought_

 _Of a life that's meaningless_

 _And with such a promising past_

 _But you can always count on me_

 _To choke the end_

Lovino's ennui was quickly forgotten as the song continued to progress, his eyes becoming wide with wonder and Francis and Ainara couldn't help but grin to themselves. Gilbert didn't notice any of this. His eyes closed as he continued on to the chorus, blocking out what was going on around him. Currently, he was in his basement, alone, just him and his guitar.

 _I can't go on_

 _Deflate the air from both_

 _Of my lungs_

 _I'll be gone_

 _Long before daylight shows it's face_

 _Honestly, I'm_

 _Taking big strides_

 _In a race towards normalcy_

 _Where more is more_

 _And less is weak_

 _Where love is crap, emotion speaks_

 _For us all_

 _What's really right?_

 _Who's who to say?_

 _I can survive alone again_

 _Figured that out the hardest way_

 _The forecast calls for fire_

 _Flames sound nice today_

 _I can't go on_

 _Deflate the air_

 _From both_

 _Of my lungs_

 _I'll be gone_

 _Long before daylight_

 _Shows it's face_

 _It's old and worn_

 _And it's mouth smiles no more_

 _Well I'm worth my weight in potting soil_

 _Maybe I try to hard to care_

There was a pause in the lyrics for a moment as the three of them jammed the song up a bit. Then Gilbert's unbridled voice returned in full force as he belted out the bridge of the song:

 _I left a note on your bed_

 _I don't recall what it said_

 _It's something like_

" _I'm completely miserable_

 _And I'm better off dead"_

 _I can't go on_

 _Deflate the air from both_

 _Of my lungs_

 _I'll be gone_

 _Long before daylight shows it's face_

 _It's old and worn_

 _And it's mouth smiles no more_

 _Well I'm worth my weight in potting soil_

 _Maybe I try to hard to care_

 _I can't go on_

Francis and Ainara lent their vocals to echo Gilbert's:

 _(I can't go on)_

 _Deflate the air from both_

 _Of my lungs_

 _I can't go on (I can't go on)_

This time they joined him subtly during the last lines of the chorus:

 _Deflate the air from both_

 _Of my lungs_

Gilbert finished alone, near silent:

 _I can't go on_

Lovino sat speechless for a moment while Francis and Ainara beamed. Gilbert did his best to ignore them all as he gently replaced the guitar where he found it. Ainara was the first to break the tense silence.

"So, what did you think, Lovi?" she asked, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet.

He crossed his arms and harrumphed, "Fine, you're good. I'll give you that," he conceded, begrudgingly. "Your lyrics speak to outcasts; you'd find yourself with an immediate following. But, you have a lot of room for improvement. The players this year won't go easy. They've all been doing this for way longer than you dorks," he gave them a look that seemed to be a cross between admiration and pity. "Hell, one of them has _two_ prodigies! I'll put you on the roster, but don't think this'll be easy."

Lovino gave them one last glare for good measure and the trio collected their things to leave. "Oh and one more thing!" He called as they were making their way out the door.

Francis turned to her with bright eyes, still high on success, "What is it?"

"Make sure you come back tomorrow," he said, busying himself with stray paperwork on his desk.

"Why, Lovi?" Ainara looked confused, "Are we in trouble?" she gasped a bit in fear.

"No," Lovino replied, slightly jaded, "Just make sure that you're here at nine o'clock sharp. I don't have all day to wait for you thickheaded imbeciles."

"That went well!" Ainara grinned brightly once they were outside Lovino's office. Francis nodded his agreement vigorously.

Gilbert just snorted, "Wait until he finds out we only know the one song."

"You can write more." Francis said.

"I have!" He cried indignantly.

"I don't think anyone would have appreciated your early songs. You singing about how awesome you are just isn't entertaining," giggled Ainara.

Gilbert huffed, shoving his fists in his hoodie jacket, "What about Francis? Can't we just use one of his songs?"

Ainara blanched, "Mi amigo, you can't be serious. We'd get beaten up if you sang one of Francis' songs."

Francis rolled his eyes and mumbled bitterly, "That is only because the general populace cannot handle the power of my amour."

Ainara ignored him, "Besides, when you really write what you're feeling the end product is much better."

"That I agree with," Francis said, "So much so that I am confident we will crush the Red Alliance and any other bands that stand in our way!" he shouted with great enthusiasm.

"Whatever. But, do _I_ have to be the one singing the songs?" Gilbert mumbled.

Francis and Ainara blinked at him thoughtfully, exchanged a look, and said, "Yes."

Gilbert glowered, _Lovino was right, that surround sound is fucking annoying._

* * *

 ** _Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed what you read._**

 ** _-FRA_**


End file.
